Don't give up on love Chobi!
by Drama sapphire
Summary: Chobi is angry at Dae Su for not admitting his feelings for her and she decides to tell him that she doesn't love him anymore.Is it too late for Dae Su to realize that his love for Chobi comes to late? A Chobi/Dae Su & Lee San/Song Yeon romance.
1. Chapter 1

Hi Yi San fans! This is my first Yi San story and I'm so glad that now this website has a Yi San fan fiction archive since I've been waiting for it for a few months and I thought they wouldn't be any stories from Yi San but instead the website finally put in a Yi San fan fiction archive and I've read both stories from TenTenD and I love both of them a lot so I wished that she would update more Yi San stories. Anyway this story is for one of my favorite couples: Dae Su & Chobi. But I was kind of sad that they didn't end up together so I decides to make my own stories of these two including Lee San/Song Yeon who were also my favorite couple too. This story is about Chobi who seems to be quite upset because Dae Su doesn't love her and doesn't hang out with her that much so she decides to tell Dae Su that she doesn't love him anymore. But she didn't know that Dae Su has fallen in love with her after realizing that he has affections for her. What will happen next when Chobi tells him that she doesn't have any feelings for him anymore? I won't tell you guys what happens but you must read this story in order to find out what will happen next. There will be a Dae Su/Chobi couple & also Lee San/Song Yeon couple too. I hope you guys enjoy this story! Have fun! ^-^

I don't own the Korean drama and the characters but I own this story that I made so please don't copy any of my stories guys, just make your own version.

* * *

It's a very sad day for Chobi as she was walking through town to the art bureau, the place where she worked as a damo.

Why is she sad? Because the man that she has a crush on for a few years didn't go out on a date with her or telling her that he has feelings for her and she became quite distressed because of him.

Who's the man she is upset at? Dae Su…the man that she has a crush on for a few years. He never tell her that he is in love with her or asking her on a date. He is the one who has made Chobi feels depressed about a week ago. As she walks down the street, she begins to have thoughts on her head.

'Why couldn't Dae Su asked me out on a date?…and why he never tells me his affections for me too?…why do I feel this way?…why does he made feel so left out even though he did see me a few times but…he never asked me out on a date or anything' *Chobi*

About a few minutes later, she arrived at the art bureau and she said hi to all her friends and begins to start her duty. All of them felt confused and worried about her condition. Song Yeon is quite worried about her best friend and she begins to talk to her.

"Hey Chobi" *Song Yeon*

"Yes?" *Chobi*

"Are you feeling alright?" *Song Yeon*

"Yes I am Song Yeon" *Chobi*

"You didn't look fine to me" *Song Yeon*

"But I am fine!" *Chobi*

"But if you were fine…then why did you have tears in eyes?"

"*snif*…I'm not crying!" *Chobi*

"Yes you were…you can just tell me what's going on when we are taking a break from our duty" *Song Yeon*

Chobi looked at her best friend with gratitude and said "*snif*…thank you Song Yeon". "You're welcome" said Song Yeon who gave her friend a warm smile.

Meanwhile at the palace training area…Dae Su is busy practicing sword fighting a straw dummy for couple times. He finally stops with sweats on his face and exhaustion and then he sat down on a chair to relax. While relaxing on the chair…he starts thinking about Chobi.

'Chobi…I haven't seen you for a while…I wish that I can find you again so that way we can talk to each other like before…oh Chobi…I wish that I should stop being a coward and asked you out on a date but…I'm quite nervous to tell you because I've never have gone out on a date before with a girl and seeing you makes me feel…different and I kind of felt like that I wanted to ask you out on a date but I never told you that…if only I had the courage to tell you that I have'

Dae Su stops thinking and he begins to realize that he has feelings for Chobi.

'Why am I about to say that…doesn't it means that I didn't like Song Yeon anymore?…does it means that I have feelings…for Chobi?'

Dae Su looks down at the ground with a feeling of remorse and sadness while viewing a vision of Chobi on his mind and he begins to cry.

Suddenly Lee San came in with Official Nam while he was dressed in his fighting uniform. He was about to start practicing his fighting skills until he noticed Dae Su who seems to be crying with his head looking down at the ground. Lee San became worried for his best friend.

"Hey..Dae Su!" *Lee San*

Dae Su looked up from the ground and he begins to look at Lee San while he still have tears in his eyes.

"You majesty!" *Dae Su*

"Are you alright?" *Lee San*

"I'm fine your majesty" *Dae Su*

"You're not fine to me…but…why are you crying?…is it because you have a bad day?"

*Lee San*

"No…I wasn't having a bad day your majesty" *Dae Su*

Lee San looks at his friend with concern and placed his hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"Come on…you can explain to me about your ordeal when we go inside my study room to talk" *Lee San*

"Thank you your majesty" *Dae Su*

* * *

End of chapter 1 and head off to chapter 2 to find out more. By the way, if you guys haven't see this Korean drama…go to Mysojo or just go to Google and type down watch Yi San and click on Mysojo to watch it.

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy my first Yi San story so I'll see you guys later! ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

Hey fans! Drama Sapphire is back and this I'm starting chapter 2 so I hope you guys enjoy it!

I don't own anything except the story that I made so please don't copy my stories.

* * *

About a few minutes later, Lee San & Dae Su arrived inside the study room and sat down on their chairs to begin their conversation.

"Your majesty…why did you want to talk to me when you saw me crying?" *Dae Su*

"When I saw you crying earlier…you got me worried and I was wondering if you were having a bad day" *Lee San*

"No…it's not that your majesty" *Dae Su*

Lee San looked at his best friend, surprised.

"So what is the problem?" *Lee San*

Dae Su though for a few minutes and then he begins to speak.

"There's this girl who works in the same art bureau with Song Yeon and we hang out with each other a few times but I…I never asked her out on a date and I never tell my feelings for her" *Dae Su*

Lee San can't believe it 'So that's why he is crying'

"But…why you never do these things for her?" *Lee San*

"It's because I…was a coward…and I never had the courage to tell her and I'm sure that she is upset at me now" *Dae Su*

Lee San felt bad for his best friend until he decides to help him.

"…Hey Dae Su" *Lee San*

"Yes your majesty?" *Dae Su*

"Can I help you make these things right for you and her to be together?" *Lee San*

Dae Su was surprised from this until he smiles at Lee San with gratitude "Thank you your majesty" and Lee San smiled at him too "You're welcome Dae Su".

About 2 hours later at the art bureau…everyone except Song Yeon & Chobi left to the village to have lunch and then they'll come back later to do more chores. Song Yeon & Chobi stayed inside the art bureau to have a conversation.

"So what do you want to ask me about Song Yeon?" *Chobi*

"…Well I was worried about you this morning when you came in and the others and I saw you crying and you got us worried about you" *Song Yeon*

"I'm sorry! *snif*" *Chobi*

"It's ok Chobi…anyway, why are you crying?…is it because you have a terrible incident?" *Song Yeon*

"No…it is about Dae Su" *Chobi*

Song Yeon looked shocked by this.

"Dae Su?…what happened to him?" *Song Yeon*

"No it's not that…it's just that he never asked me out on a date and he never tell his feelings for me…*snif*" *Chobi*

"B-but…I do remember that he hangs out with you a couple of times" *Song Yeon*

"Yes he did but…he never ever asked me out or telling me his feelings and somehow I…I don't think he has feelings for me…*snif*" *Chobi*

Song Yeon felt bad for her friend 'Poor Chobi…why Dae Su never do these things for her?' and then she decides to help her friend.

"Chobi?" *Song Yeon*

"Yes?" *Chobi*

"Can I help you make these things right for you two?" *Song Yeon*

Chobi was surprised at this for a while until she decides to smile at her friend "Thanks Song Yeon" and Song Yeon gave her a smile too "You're welcome Chobi".

* * *

End of chapter 2 and please head to 3 to find out. I hope you guys enjoy this story and please review! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey fans! Sorry I wasn't uploading chapters for this story because I was busy with my stories since it isn't easy to think up ideas I'm doing it so I'm always trying my best. Anyway I'll start chapter 3 now so I hope you guys enjoy it. **_

_**I don't own anything except this story that I made so please don't copy any of my stories but just make your own version. **_

_

* * *

_

_**About a few hours later, it is nighttime and everyone in the art bureau left to go home to relax until the next day. Both Song Yeon & Chobi are the last one to leave. Song Yeon is glad that her friend Chobi feels better now from her depression. **_

"_**Hey Chobi" *Song Yeon***_

"_**Yes Song Yeon?" said Chobi looked at her friend with a surprised look on her face. **_

"_**Are you fine now?" said Song Yeon who closed the door of the art bureau. **_

"…_**Yes…I'm fine now" said Chobi who gave her friend a smile, to let her know that she is alright…but still, she still feels sad like she was before and she can't hold the sadness back. **_

_**Song Yeon smiled at her friend with gratitude because she knew that her friend is happy now but not that happy because of Dae Su. **_

_**Behind the art bureau…both Dae Su & Lee San who happens to be wearing their normal villager clothing even though Lee San still wear clothes that were meant for lords. Their wearing looking at the girls who were about to leave together. **_

_**Lee San looked at Song Yeon for a while but he can't take his eyes off of her because she looked like a midnight fairy that seems to be glimpsing in moonlight while Dae Su though that Chobi looked like a twilight goddess under the bright moon. **_

_**Both men kept looking at the girls for a while until Lee San decides to give Dae Su a few advice. **_

"_**Hey Dae Su" *Lee San***_

"_**Yes your majesty?" said Dae Su who still gaxing at Chobi but he pays attention to Lee San. **_

"_**You remember what I told you earlier when I want to help you and Chobi get together?" said Lee San. Dae Su nodded his head which means that he remembered. Lee San continued on. **_

"_**You must not be a coward and you have to tell Chobi your feelings for her and then ask her out so that way things will be fine again between you two ok?" *Lee San***_

"_**Yes your majesty" said Dae Su who was pondering this for a moment until he managed to speak again "Well I gotta talk to her now your majesty so wish me luck". **_

"_**Ok" said Lee San who then looked at his friend with a smile while Dae Su started walking toward the girls. **_

_**Both Song Yeon & Chobi were about to leave until…Dae Su appeared. **_

"_**Hey girls!" said Dae Su who managed to catch up with them and Song Yeon was very glad to see him. **_

"_**Dae su!" said Song Yeon. **_

_**But Chobi wasn't glad to see him as she gazed her eyes at Dae Su 'It's now or never'. **_

_

* * *

_

_**End of chapter 4 and please head to chapter 4! ^_-**_


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Yi san fans! Drama Sapphire is back! I'm sorry for taking too long to start chapter 4 because I was quite busy with my other stories that were unfinished but luckily I'm done with one of them so I still have a few more to go and then I can start with my new stories that will be on this website soon. Anyway I was quite surprise that TenTenD and I were the only ones doing stories for Yi San and nobody else except the two of us are doing stories for the Korean drama, I was still quite hoping that you guys would do stories for this Korean drama so I'll still be keeping hope anyway. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please review! ^_-

I don't own anything except this story that I made up and please don't copy any of my stories. Just make your own version.

* * *

Chobi looked at Dae Su who seems to be talking to Song Yeon 'I should tell him now or I will feel sad all over again' "Dae Su?".

Dae Su stopped talking to Song Yeon and gazed at Chobi "Yes?".

Chobi still looked at him with a sad look on his face "Can we…we"

"Yes?" replied Dae Su, urging her to continue.

Chobi was silent for a few seconds until she has the strength to speak "Can we have a conversation privately?".

Dae Su was surprised at this and then he respond "Sure" and then he walk together with Chobi inside the art bureau after Song Yeon opened it for them to go in and then Dae Su closed the door to make sure that no one heard them.

Song Yeon leaned in closed to the art bureau's window to listen to their conversation when she suddenly heard a voice of the man whom she has fallen in love with and already has her heart whom she was willing give to even though she was just a lowly damo.

"Song Yeon"

Song Yeon turned around and was surprise to see Lee San standing behind her with a emotional smile on his face.

"Your majesty…what are you doing here?"

Lee San looked at the woman he has fallen in love with and he replied "I was checking up on Dae Su because this morning he looks worried…so I decide to help him…how about you?…are you alright?".

Song Yeon looked at him and replied "I'm fine…but my friend Chobi is upset this morning and I was worried about the state she was in so I decide to help her…she told me that she was upset at Dae Su for not saying his feelings for her".

Lee San was surprised by this "Wait…Dae Su told me earlier that he was upset for not telling Chobi about his feelings for her or asking her out on a date".

Both lovers were surprised and then they both leaned in to the art bureau's window to listen to Dae Su's & Chobi's conversation.

* * *

End of chapter 4. Sorry guys but if you wanna hear the conversation between Dae Su & Chobi…you have to wait for the next chapter because I have to think up more ideas for this story since this isn't easy anyway. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please review! Oh and here's some Korean dramas that I recommend that you guys can also enjoy besides Yi San:

The great Queen Seondeok

Iljimae

Damo

Surgeon Bong Dal Hee

Green Carriage

Working mom

Next

Couple or trouble (Also called Fantasy couple)

Witch Yoo Hee

Spotlight

Stairway to heaven

Spring day

Tazza

Last scandal

That's all I can say on the list so I'll see you next chapter guys. Bye! ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Hey there fellas! Drama Sapphire is back! I'm sorry for taking too long to start this chapter because I was quite busy with my other stories. I also not too glad that I only still have the same 2 reviews and I didn't get any new reviews which has caused me of not knowing if I should continue this story or not so please review my story guys. Also, I do wish that you guys can do stories for Yi San too and I were still the only one doing stories for Yi San. I hope this isn't insulting guys so I'm sorry. Anyway I'll start chapter 5 now so I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please review. Have fun! ^-^

I don't own anything except this story that I made. Also please don't copy any of my stories. Just make your own version.

By the way, I'm thinking about doing another story for Yi San since I'm having a tough time thinking up ideas for this story so maybe I'll do a story for Lee San/Song Yeon couple and maybe Park Dae Su/Yang Chobi so I hope you guys don't mind. Don't worry though because I'm still doing this story too even it's hard but I'll always try my best. Ok I talk too long so enjoy this story! ^-^

* * *

Inside the art bureau, both Dae Su & Chobi hung their heads in front of each other while sitting down next to each other while thinking to themselves for a few moments until they began to speak.

"Uh…Chobi"

"Yes Dae Su?"

"You know…I…I was a little bit sad & confused because…I haven't ask you out for a date and my feelings for you"

"I know Dae Su…I do"

Dae Su looked at her with a surprised expression on his face for a few seconds until he has a strength to speak.

"Well I…I just wanted to say that…I'm sorry"

Chobi looked at him with a surprised expression until she became serious.

"Why did you say that?"

Dae Su search for words to say on his mind got a few minutes until he can speak.

"Um I…I'm sorry for not having the courage to ask you out on a date & never confessed my feelings for you"

Chobi was surprised for a moment

"Dae Su"

"So um Chobi…will you forgive me & give me another chance for you?"

Chobi looked down for a moment sadly until she said her answer.

"Dae Su…I hate to say this but…your love for me has come too late even though you apologized but you say it too late"

"What?" said Dae Su who was shocked. He looked at Chobi sadly for a moment until he begins to speak.

"I know you're upset at me but please…give me a chance to show you my feelings that I have for you &…tomorrow…"

"Yes Dae Su?" replied Chobi who looked away from him, still feeling sad. Dae Su jates to see her feeling sad so he stands up & turns her around to face him, with determination on his face. Chobi was surprised from this reaction.

"Will you go out on a date with me?"

Chobi was surprised at Dae Su's offer until she said her answer.

"Yes"

* * *

End of chapter 5. I hate to make this chapter short guys because it isn't easy to think up ideas for this story but I'm still trying my best as always. So please read & review & wait for the next chapter. See you guys soon! ^-^


	6. Chapter 6

Hey there fans! Drama Sapphire is back! This time I'm bringing you chapter 6 to keep you guys happy & excited. Lately, I was thinking about making this chapter as the last chapter since I'm out of other ideas for chapter 7 so I decide to leave it as it should be since I wanna move on to do my second Yi San story & many others. I hope that this isn't offending to you guys. Anyway, please enjoy the last chapter & review at least. Oh and if TenTenD is here reading the last chapter, I want to let her know that I want to thank her for reading my first Yi San story & my Yi San forums. I also expecting a brand new Yi San story from her soon because I love them all. Anyway, have fun reading guys! ^-^

First, I don't own anything except this story that I made up. Second, none of you guys are allowed to copy any of my stories but they can make their own version.

If you guys enjoy this story a lot, you can go to my profile & enjoy my other stories & other good stuff that you'll might find there. If you're a fan of Lee San & Song Yeon like I do, please go to my forum & feel free to chat about those two lovers.

* * *

A few moments later, Dae Su & Chobi took a walk to the village & they were amazed that the village have a festival. Dae Su who holds Chobi's hand has an idea in his mind for a few seconds until he begins to speak to Chobi.

"Hey Chobi"

"Yes Dae Su?"

"Would you…join the festival with me?"

Chobi blushed when Dae Su asked her out. 'This…is the first time…he has finally asked me out'

"*giggle* Yes!"

"Thanks Chobi" replied Dae Su who then walked to the festival to have a good time with Chobi. Both of them didn't noticed Lee San & Song Yeon who were also coming to the festival too.

Both of them were surprised that Dae Su asked Chobi to forgive him & give him another chance even though Chobi said that his love for hr comes too lat. But Dae Su wouldn't give up so he asked her again to forgive him & to give him another chance to show her that he has feelings for her. What surprised both Lee San & Song Yeon the most is that Dae Su suddenly asked Chobi out on a date & she said yes.

Now, both Lee San & Song Yeon followed the couple to the festival & they were surprised that Chobi agreed to enjoy the festival with Dae Su so both Lee San & Song Yeon decides to leave them alone. Lee San suddenly remembered the time when he & Song Yeon once had a date together at a festival in the same time before Song Yeon left him the next day because she is going on a trip to Qing *Aka China* with the art bureau group. He also remember the pain he had suffered when Song Yeon is not with him while she's in Qing for a few years. He couldn't stand being lonely without her any longer when he asked his best friend Dae Su to go to Qing to bring Song Yeon back but he's too late because Song Yeon has already left to go back to Joseon.

Dae Su came back to Joseon & told him that Song Yeon left behind her things in Qing because she doesn't have money. Lee San became worried about her & somehow…he starts to have more deeper feelings for her while thinking to himself in his room. A few days later, he was having a meeting with Hong Guk Yeong when all the sudden…his attendant, Nam Si Cho came in to the room & told him that Song Yeon has returned. Determined to see Song Yeon again, Lee San left the palace to see Song Yeon. When he got there, he realized that it is impossible for Song Yeon to open her eyes again, he ran to the room & was shocked to see Song Yeon laying down in the bed…unconscious & frail. Lee San felt that his heart is becoming broken when he saw her in that state & he embraced her with tears in his eyes.

Lee San still remembered the time when Song Yeon recovered a few days later & he was glad to see her opening her eyes again. It made him wanted to smile a lot when she came back to him with her eyes open. Suddenly, Lee San returned back to normal by Song Yeon who called out his real name "San". Lee San was glad that Song Yeon said his real name again since he sometimes wanted everyone including his parents to say his real name.

"Oh, hey Song Yeon"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm ok…I'm just in a daze that's all"

Song Yeon felt a little concerned about him. Lee San looked at her & stared at the festival…an idea formed in his mind.

"Song Yeon, I want to ask you something"

"Yes San?" replied Song Yeon who was curious about what Lee San is gonna say to her.

"Will you…enjoy the festival with me?" respond Lee San.

Song Yeon was surprised at this for a few seconds until she said "Sure San". Lee San was glad to hear her answer & went to the festival together with her. Lee San held Song Yeon's hand for some reason. Song Yeon blushed when she noticed him holding her hand.

The festival become so much for both couples as they were enjoying themselves. At fireworks went shooting up at the night sky, both Dae Su & Chobi noticed couples embracing themselves & gave each other a romantic kiss. Dae Su was pondering what to do while Chobi blushed.

'Am I receiving a kiss from Dae Su? No stop thinking like that Chobi; this is just your first date' thought Chobi who was still blushing. Dae Su looked at Chobi with love in his eyes.

"So…isn't my love for you still comes too late?" asked Dae Su with a smile on his face. Chobi blushed at this. Somehow, she now realized that his love for her hasn't comes too late & he shows her that he has feelings for her.

"Yes!" replied Chobi who then suddenly received a kiss on her lips by Dae Su who kissed her by surprise. She was surprised at this at first & then…she returned the kiss.

A little far away, both Lee San & Song Yeon were also noticing couples giving themselves a kiss too. Song yon blushed while looking at him. Lee San stared at her with a smile in his face. Somehow, he felt like as if he wanted to give her a kiss too…not only that, he felt that he has a desire to have her for himself even though he knew that he was selfish but he can't stop admitting the fact that he is in love with her. Lee San slowly pulled Song Yeon closed to him & hugged her which made Song Yeon gasped in surprise; she has never expected the sudden hug. Both Lee San and Song Yeon stared at each other for a few moments until they bring their lips close to each other & shared a passionate kiss as the fireworks still shoots out at the sky.

The end.

* * *

Thank you everyone for reading my first Yi San story. I hope I can see you guys next time in my second Yi San story. Furthermore, I hope you guys enjoy this story & please review. See you guys soon! ^_-


End file.
